Wish Upon a Star
by Valamon
Summary: Evanescence has never known true friendship. Her parents' constant fighting force her to stay outside until they go quiet. Will a shooting star's appearance and a small wish change her outlook?
1. Chapter 1

The summer night air was surprisingly cool and crisp compared to the previous night's.  
An eighteen year old girl named Evanescence lay out on the grass with her hands under her head, headphones blaring music into her ears as she stared at the silky night sky blotted with blue-white stars.  
The sounds of screaming, profanities, and glass shattering cut through the quiet night air like a knife, originating from the house behind Evanescence.  
She sighed and turned the volume up on her CD player until the music blocked out the noises.  
"God...I hate my life," she murmured as she re-settled herself in the grass. "At least the sky is pretty."  
A short while later, Evanescence removed her headphones and strained her hearing to figure if it was safe to go inside.  
With silence being her answer, she got up and made her way inside.  
The kitchen was a disaster zone; broken beer bottles, plates and glasses littered the floor and counter-top and trash was strewn everywhere.  
Evanescence carefully weaved her way through the mess and made her way to her room. Once she had reached the refuge of her room, she closed and locked the door. She leaned with her back against it and surveyed her room.  
It was a tiny space, with only enough room for the pallet of three old ragged sheets and a small oak dresser that housed what little wardrobe she had. It had once been the laundry room, but her parents had built a larger room and forced her in to the old one.  
With a sigh, she made her way to the dresser and set her CD player and headphones. She then undressed in the dark and slipped in to an over-sized black nightshirt and crawled under the sheet of her pallet. She stared at the ceiling until she was overcome by sleep and her eyelids drooped close.

The next morning Evanescence awoke and dressed in her usual attire of a long-sleeved black jacket, black ankle-length cargo pants with chains dangling from the sides, a black spike-studded collar, black shoes, and a silver dragon necklace on a tarnished black chain. After applying a little bit of eyeshadow and powdered her cheeks, she went into the kitchen and rummaged around for something to eat.  
She settled herself down at the table with a bowl of corn flakes with a little bit of milk.  
As she ate, her mother shuffled in.  
Mrs. Tusuki was a mess. Her thin face was bruised, her collar-bone length dark red hair was dishevelled and a portion of it was plastered to the side of her face and neck while the rest hung in frizzy whirls. Her once emerald eyes were dull and the whites of her eyes were tinged with yellow and bloodshot. A burgundy nightgown hung off her frail body and fuzzy pink slippers graced her dainty feet. A half-burned cigarette hung from her pale bottom lip.  
Evanescence kept her eyes focused on her spoon as her mother slowly made her way to the coffee pot sitting on the counter.  
After pouring herself a cup of coffee in one of the few remaining mugs, Mrs. Tusuki sat down at the table. She took the cigarette from her mouth and a lighter from her pocket and started flicking it.  
She looked up at her daughter after lighting her cigarette. "Aren't you going to tell your mother mornin'? Huh, stupid little bitch?"  
Evanescence bit her tongue to keep from snapping at her mother. "Morning...Mother." she said after a few moments in the most controlled tone she could manage.  
"Better." Mrs. Tusuki took a sip of coffee.  
Deciding it better to leave than stay in her mother's presence, Evanescence put away her dish in the sink and headed for the door.  
"Where the hell you think you're off to?!" Mrs. Tusuki demanded.  
"Out." her daughter replied bluntly as she shut the door behind her.

Evanescence made her way through town, headed for one of the few places she enjoyed being at: a cyber cafe named The Black Dragon's Den. She normally hung around and played video games, if they had any out that she was interested in.  
Due to how early in the morning it was, the place was nearly empty.  
One of the main workers, a twenty-three year old male with sandy blonde hair, half put up in bright red spikes, greeted her warmly as she walked in. "Hey Eva!"  
"Hi Daren."  
He set down the magazine he was looking at. "How are you doin'?"  
"Fine..." She looked down at the list of available games. "Not much good, it seems." She drummed her long black fingernails on the counter-top out of habit.  
"Nah...just a bunch of fighter games."  
Evanescence's frown deepened. "Feh. Guess I'll be back next week."  
"Aw. Won't stay and keep me company?"  
She shook her head. "No, Daren."  
His face fell. "Okay..."  
"Bye." She left the cafe, hands stuffed in her pockets.  
She walked through the crowded streets of town, wandering aimlessly as she tried to think of something to do. After a short time, she found herself in front of the library. Deciding it was better than wandering outside, she instead wandered the aisles, scanning the book-shelves half-heartedly under the Fantasy section.  
The title of one book suddenly caught her eye.  
She pulled it out and looked at the cover. "'The Fire Rose.' Picture looks interesting at least. Must be some kinda beast-thing." She thrummed through the first several pages to see what it was like. Deciding she liked it, she went to the front desk and checked it out.  
She then headed out to the park, a quiet and serene place where she lay under an oak tree to read until dark.  
Later that night, she lay out in the backyard as she did every night, her parents' fighting echoed in the still night air.  
"Bitch bitch bitch...pointless bitching. Could I just have a peaceful night for once? I hate my life..."  
She blinked in surprise as a shooting star zipped across the sky. "A...shooting star?" She closed her eyes. _I never believed in wishes...but this is what I want more than anything in the world...I wish I had someone to take me away from here...that actually cared about me._ With the idea buzzing in her mind, she absently fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Evanescence awoke the next morning covered in dew and slightly sore. "Dammit! Can't believe I fell asleep outside...now I gotta change." she grumbled as she walked to the house.  
Mrs. Tusuki was already sitting at the table with her usual morning cup of coffee. "And just where have you been?" she inquired as her daughter walked through the doorway.  
"I was outside, if you must know."  
Mrs. Tusuki stood up. "Don't gimme that tone, you little whore!"  
"Stuff a sock in it, ya old hag!" Evanescence snapped as she walked towards her room, too irritated to hold back her insult.  
Mrs. Tusuki caught her daughter roughly by the shoulder and turned her around, slapping her sound across the face.  
Evanescence grunted in pain and surprise. She jerked out of her mother's reach and bolted for her room to prevent any further damage, her mother's angry rantings echoed behind her. She locked the door once she she was safely inside.  
With a sigh of relief, she went to the mirror on her dresser to examine the bright red mark her mother had inflicted upon her pale face. She sighed in annoyance. "Not again. Better than what Dad would've done, at least...damn Mother..."  
Evanescence dressed in a new hoodie and pants. She reapplied her make-up, ensuring she put enough foundation on to hide the mark on her face. She gathered up her CD player and book and snuck out through her window.  
She hummed along to her music as she walked one of the pathways in the park. She slowed to a stop when she realized that the surrounding air was filling with a thick fog. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes. "Seems real enough." She reached out to touch a wisp nearby, but it evaded her. Confused, she started forward again.  
She had not taken but three steps when a large figure loomed up through the fog. She gasped in surprise when she realized it was a monster of sorts. Just as suddenly as the fog had rolled in, it disappeared, allowing her a better look at the creature.  
Dark grey skin and a dark blue underbelly up to where its waist ended, its hulking body was legless with only a large tail, and two arms with giant metallic structures attached at the elbows. The upper portion of its long face was covered with a metal mask with two long horn-like spikes and two metal spikes to mimic teeth, revealing its yellow eyes and long spiked hair the same color as its underbelly. Large metal wings protruded from its back.  
It seemed just as startled to see her as she was to see it.  
Its eyes narrowed. "A human." it hissed in a rumbling voice. It opened the structures to reveal three long claws and a dark opening.  
Evanescence's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Shit...I'm so dead!"  
As if to prove her assumption correct, the creature cried out, "Genocide Gear!" and several strange shark-looking projectiles shot out.  
Evanescence screamed and ducked down, covering her head with her arms.  
A sudden shadow passed overhead and a strange humanoid landed in front of the terrified teenager, quickly dispatching the missiles in one sweep of its claws.  
Evanescence looked up at the new creature in surprise. She noted the large red leathery wings protruding from its shoulder blades and a mass of silvery hair that ended above the arch of its back. "Wha...?"  
It turned its head, revealing its face was covered by a golden mask with three sets of a light blue iris eye designs and two horns. "Are you all right?"  
She felt her body trembling at the sound of the smooth male voice. "I...I think so..." she managed to whisper once she found her voice.  
The creature nodded and turned its attention back to the dragon-creature.  
"How dare you intervene! Genocide Gear!"  
The new creature easily dispatched the second set of projectiles with its claws. "Guilty Claw!" He flew at the offender, sparks of electricity rolling off his claws.  
The dragon-creature's eyes widened in surprise and it threw up its arm to block the incoming attack.  
"Stun Claw!"  
The creature screamed as its opponent's claws tore through the metal of one of its arm structures, sending shockwaves of electricity coursing through the wounds.  
No sooner was the first attack executed than another was tearing through the metal mask to its jawline.  
Overwhelmed by the pain, the dragon-creature took to the air and fled.  
After it had disappeared from sight, Evanescence's savior turned and walked towards her.  
Still rather shaken, Evanescence struggled to her feet. She tried to stop her body from trembling as the creature stopped in front of her. She had to tilt her head in order to keep his face in view. He was easily a foot and a half taller than she was. And she was about five foot ten inches.  
Now that he was closer, she was better able to look him over.  
Thin and lanky with creamy white skin that had a blue sheen to it, the right side of his muscular torso bore seven strange red orbs embedded from his just above his waist, to end at his shoulder. His arms, easily the same length of his legs, sported two black bands at the elbows and three thick red spikes that jutted out below his elbows. His hands were bound in strips of leather that stopped just below the foremost red spike. Each of the five fingers sported a jagged golden claw covering. A black type of armor covered the left side of his shoulder and his neck, and a piece was strapped around his right shoulder. He wore only black jeans with belts at the top of each leg with golden plates of armour outlined in red strapped to his knees, just below his thighs, and at his shins and black boots with straps at the tops and two long spikes protruding from the toes.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
Evanescence's body shuddered as the sound penetrated her ears. She nodded slowly. "Who...who are you? _What_ are you?"  
He gave a short bow. "I am NeoDevimon. I am a Digimon."  
She knit her brows together. "A...Digimon? I thought those were just a card-game."  
"You really should return home. It is unsafe here."  
Evanescence rolled her eyes. "Not like it's any safer there."  
NeoDevimon tilted his head to one side. "Why is that?"  
Evanescence folded her arms across her chest, off to the side. "No business of yours."  
"Hm...Would you like me to escort you out of here?"  
She took a step backwards. "N-no. I'm fine."  
"Are you certain?"  
"Yes!" she snapped. She turned and took off down the pathway.

Later that night she lay in the backyard. She found her thoughts straying back to the NeoDevimon. _He saved me...I don't understand why. I was pretty mean to him. Such a nice 'thank you...'_ She heaved a sigh.  
Once she deemed it safe to return to her room, she went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Evanescence pushed through a crowd of people, grumbling under her breath.  
"Damn people. Move your asses!" she growled as she broke through the closely knitted group.  
Ahead of her was a group of young teenagers.  
One of the teenagers, a skimpily dressed girl with straight blazing red hair that ended above her waist, stepped forward. "Would you lookie here!" she said to the others over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off of Evanescence. "It's the Emo Freak!"  
Evanescence took a step back, scowling darkly. "Seikou."  
The red-head gave a smirk. "Beat up again, I see."  
"Still a whore, I see." Evanescence retorted.  
Seiko gasped and planted her fists on her hips. "As if! Most of those guys are unattractive. Besides, I've got my boyfriend."  
"Which class does he teach again?" She tapped her long black fingernails against her chin in mock thought. "Oh yes...the only class you could ever pass: Sex ED!"  
"Oh, what's the matter? Upset that I have a boyfriend and you don't?"  
Evanescence scoffed. "I don't need a boyfriend."  
"You mean, you can't get one, right? 'Cause you're just a stupid little Emo Freak that no one likes!"  
All of Seikou's friends burst out laughing.  
Hot tears of rage were building behind Evanescence's eyes. She clenched her fists, her body trembling. Resisting the urge to hit the other girl, she turned on her heels and stalked off.  
"Yeah, that's it, you little Emo! Run home to your Momma!" one of the males called.  
"Yeah!"  
"Keep running, Freak. And don't come back!"  
The rest of the group's insults were drowned out by the noise of the street as Evanescence continued walking.  
Despite her best attempt to hold back her tears, they streamed unchecked down her cheeks. She pulled her hood tight over her head to hide them. "Damn them all! If those assholes only knew what I deal with every day, they wouldn't laugh! Oh no...they would cry...scream, wish they were dead. Just like me." An uneasy feeling traveled down her spine and she looked up sharply.  
Standing at the entrance of an alleyway ahead of her was NeoDevimon.  
Evanescence watched until a crowd passed by. She blinked in surprise to see that he was gone. "That's weird..." She checked the alleyway as she passed to ensure he had truly left.

When it grew dark, Evanescence returned home to her usual spot in the backyard. She was there for only a short time before a rustling noise behind her caused her to sit up and turn around. She was startled to see a silhoutte not far from her.  
"Hello. I am sorry to intrude."  
A shiver down her spine confirmed it was NeoDevimon's voice. "N-NeoDevimon? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
He stepped out into the light from the nearby window. "Forgive me. But I have been following you."  
Evanescence frowned and got to her feet. "So you were there earlier...why have you been following me?!"  
NeoDevimon looked to the house, then back to her. "Do your parents fight like this all the time?"  
Evanescence sighed. "All the time...you didn't answer my question."  
"I only wished to understand."  
"Er...understand what?"  
"You."  
Evanescence's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?! Wh...But why me? Why not some other low-life? Someone who's life is more interesting than mine?"  
"Because I was curious as to why you were so defensive before," NeoDevimon explained. He reached out and brushed the bandaged portion of his forefinger against her injured cheek. "And to why you have that mark on your cheek."  
Evanescence jerked back from him, covering her cheek. She dropped her gaze as she felt the heat creep to her cheeks. "It's nothing."  
NeoDevimon folded his long arms across his chest. "Why do you lie?"  
"Why are you so concerned about me?! You don't even know me!"  
"I wish to."  
"Bu...why...?"  
"You are troubled."  
"Fine...what do you want to know?"  
"Well...I have told you my name. What is yours?"  
"It's... Eva...nesc...ence." she replied quietly. She despised telling her name to others, knowing the true reason behind it.  
"That is quite a beautiful name."  
"You...really think so? People normally laugh."  
"I'm not laughing." he said in a comforting tone.  
"Th..." She cut herself off. She had never once thanked anyone. She looked past NeoDevimon to see that the house was dark. "Well I'd better get inside."  
"Good night, Evanescence." he said as she hurried past him.  
She stopped at the door and turned to him. "Uh...good night, NeoDevimon." She opened the door and hurried inside.

The next evening Evanescence returned home from an excursion to the park to find NeoDevimon waiting for her.  
"Hello Evanescence." he said warmly as she entered the yard.  
"Uhm...what the hell are you doing here?"  
"I merely wished to visit. Is there something wrong with that?"  
"Er...n...no." She lowered her gaze and fiddled with her fingers.  
The Digimon settled himself down on the grass, draping an arm across his bent leg.  
Feeling more awkward standing up, Evanescence sunk to her knees. She winced when a loud crashing sound reverberated from the house. "Damned parents..."  
"So Evanescence..."  
"Hm?"  
"What is it that your parents fight about?"  
"I don't really know anymore. Money, each other. Me..." She sighed.  
"Why would they fight over you?"  
"It really isn't any of your business."  
"As you wish."  
The pair were silent, the only noises being the screaming of her parents' and the wind rustling the leaves of the nearby trees.  
Although his face was obscured by the mask, Evanescence could feel his eyes upon her. She shuddered.  
"So NeoDevimon. Why is it you're here?"  
"Hm? I am here on a short trip."  
"Trip?"  
"Yes."  
"What kind of trip?"  
"I might have to say, as you have...'it's none of your business.'" He laughed softly.  
Evanescence snorted in irritation. "Feh."  
"Perhaps if you tell me more about yourself, I will satiate your curiosity."  
She leaned back with her hands behind her to hold herself up. "I'm not that curious."  
"It was worth a try."  
"I still don't understand the reason you're even here. Why did you save me before?"  
"Truthfully...I myself do not even know."  
"You...don't know?"  
"No. I happened to hear the Gigadramon, so I went to investigate."  
"But you could have let those things hit me."  
"I could have, yes."  
"So you don't know why?"  
He shook his head. "I did not see a reason to allow Gigadramon to kill you."  
Evanescence closed her eyes with a small sigh. "It would have been better."  
"Does your parents' fighting truly make you feel that you do not wish to live?"  
"My whole existence is a mistake."  
"Why do you suppose that?"  
"Do you realize what my name even means?"  
NeoDevimon shook his head. "No, I do not."  
"'To disappear gradually...' My parents only wish for me to vanish from their lives."  
"I thought human parents cared for their young."  
"Oh, most do...I suppose. Mine don't. I was just a mistake." She closed her eyes to stem the flow of tears. She opened them again when she heard the Digimon get up. She watched him as he came to sit beside her.  
"I came to the Real World to escape my own mistakes."  
She lowered herself down to the grass and folded her arms stomach. "I wish I could run away. Legally, I'm not old enough to live on my own. So I'm stuck here."  
"I would think there would be somewhere else you could go."  
"No one else will take me. And I don't really want to just run away and live out on the streets. Though at this point, it would be a welcome change," She got to her feet. "I really need to go inside."  
"Good night, Evanescence. Thank you for this discussion, it was most enlightening."  
She stopped at the door. She stood at the door for a few moments before turning to face him. "Would you...care to come inside?"  
"It would be a pleasure."  
Evanescence had to lead the tall Digimon through the war-zone that was the kitchen to her room. She was surprised that he followed silently until they reached her room.  
"It's quite bare." NeoDevimon remarked as he surveyed her room.  
Evanescence sighed. "Yeah..."  
"So they really care so little for you?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Hm." He went to the dresser and opened a drawer.  
"That's my stuff!" she growled.  
"I am merely looking."  
"Stay out!"  
NeoDevimon stepped back, giving her a small incline of his head. "I apologize. Is all your attire black?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"I do not believe I have met a human who wore strictly black."  
Evanescence shrugged. "Lots of kids do."  
"What is your reason?"  
"I don't need a reason!"  
"You are becoming more defensive. And you are a rather terrible liar, Evanescence."  
Evanescence blinked in surprise.  
"Perhaps it is to show your disdain for living?"  
"I don't have to listen to this crap..." she grumbled. She picked her night-shirt off the floor and left the room.  
When she returned, she found NeoDevimon looking over her CD player.  
"What are you doing?"  
He set the CD player back in its proper place. "I was examining your device...oh, my."  
"What?!" Evanescence demanded, placing her fists on her hips.  
He gestured to her. "I did not realize..."  
Evanescence looked down at her legs, covered in bruises and scars. She looked back up at him. "What?"  
The Digimon came closer, looming over the teenager. "Did they do this to you?"  
"Not all of it..." Evanescence whispered, lowering her gaze.  
"Who else?"  
"It's no business of yours."  
"Evanescence." he said quietly, his voice sounded full of sympathy.  
She clenched her fists and kept her eyes on the floor.  
"Are there more?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"May I see?"  
"No, you pervert!" Evanescence growled, stepping back from him.  
"Do you not trust me?"  
"You're just a strange creature. Of course I don't trust you!"  
"Then why did you allow me in to your home?"  
Her brows knit together. "I...don't know."  
NeoDevimon carefully took her forearm in his hand and turned it over.  
She was startled at how gentle he was, despite the vicious claws that could have easily sliced her skin.  
"I am guessing your parents did not inflict these..." he said, pointing to the three thin lines on across her wrist.  
"No..." Tears suddenly spilled down her cheeks.  
"So you truly did not wish to live."  
She shook her head vigorously.  
"But you were meant to, if you are still here."  
"No! I'm not! I just didn't cut deep enough."  
He released his hold of her arm, bringing his hand up to her chin. "Each person has a purpose in life. Do not forsake yours."  
"Why do you even care?! I'm a nobody! Just the Emo Freak. The unwanted daughter."  
He was silent for a few moments before speaking, "I understand what it is like to be unwanted."  
Evanescence sighed and closed her eyes, feeling a small amount of guilt for her outburst.  
NeoDevimon lowered himself until his head was level with Evanescence's.  
She stared at the golden mask, feeling her body trembling to her very core.  
"You must promise me, you will not harm yourself anymore."  
She was completely taken aback by the underlying resolve of his gentle tone. "I..."  
"Promise me."  
"I-I promise..."  
He nodded, apparently satisfied with her stammered response. "Where would you like me to sleep?"  
"Sleep?" she asked blankly, still stunned from his gaze. "Oh! Uhm...there really isn't anywhere for guests."  
He went to the wall nearest the pallet and sat down with his back against it. "Here is fine with me."  
After turning off the light, Evanescence settled herself on her pallet. "Good night, NeoDevimon."  
"Good night, Evanescence. If it is easier for you, you may call me Neo."  
"All right...Neo."  
With the Digimon so close, Evanescence thought she would be unable to sleep. But in just a short time, she dozed off with a strange feeling of security.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Evanescence awoke to find that Neo was gone. A part of her heart ached at his absence. Frightened and confused at the emotion, she made her way to the park after getting dressed.  
She sat on a park bench to read her book, but found herself unable to focus on it as her thoughts continued to stray back to the previous night's events.  
She finally gave up after awhile and lay on the bench, watching the clouds pass in the openings of the tree limbs. _Why did I even...I hardly know him yet he seems so defensive of me. Could...no. Of course not. That would be a silly notion. No one really cares about me, it's all pretend. But can I really deny the longing I feel...?_ She closed her eyes.

Several days later Evanescence was relaxing in the bathtub full steaming hot, bubbly water.  
Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps nearing the door. They did not sound as if they belonged to either of her parents. She stared at the doorway fearfully. In her absent-mindedness, she had forgotten to lock the door. _Dammit!_  
The door slowly opened to reveal Neo's lanky form.  
"Neo, close the door!" Evanescence cried in a voice shrill with embarrassment, trying to hide herself in the water.  
Neo walked in, closing the door behind him.  
"What are you doing?! You're supposed to leave!"  
"I will shortly." he said in a reassuring tone as he neared the bathtub.  
Evanescence blushed fiercely and slid further into the water until it was up to her chin.  
He sat down on the sink, his arms draped over his legs to allow his hands to rest against his knees.  
"I swear, you are a pervert!" Evanescence said after a few moments.  
This statement brought a soft chuckle from the Digimon. "Do you really think so?"  
"I'm naked in a tub...yes."  
"I can leave if I am making you uncomfortable."  
Evanescence pursed her lips and looked down at the water. After the initial shock of him coming in, she found herself feeling more at ease. A part of her did not want him to leave. "No, it's fine."  
She looked up when she heard metal clinking. She was surprised to see that Neo was removing the golden claws from his fingers and placing them in the sink. "You can take those off?"  
"When I deem it necessary."  
"Necessary? What would you be doing to need to?"  
He stood up and made his way around the tub to stand behind Evanescence.  
She tilted her head back to look up at him, an uneasy knot in the pit of her stomach. "What are you-?" She jumped violently as his hands came to rest on her submerged shoulders. "N-Neo?!"  
"I am not going to harm you." He pulled her up until her shoulders were out of the water.  
Evanescence felt as if her heart were to burst from her chest, her breathing was shallow and strained. Though the leather prevented their flesh from making true contact, this was the amount of contact she had ever had that did not involve being abused.  
"Are you all right, Evanescence?"  
"Ye-y-yes." she managed to stammer after gulping in a mouthful of air.  
"Good."  
Her body tensed more when he slowly started kneading on her shoulders.  
After a few moments, her body relaxed against her will. She could almost swear insides were melting.  
"Is this better?"  
Too content to actually speak, she merely nodded. "Mhm..."  
"What is this?" Neo asked after a few moments, having removed his right hand from her shoulder.  
An intricately designed black rose that seemed as if its stem were erupting from her shoulder blade, wilted over with several petals falling.  
"Oh ah...it's a tattoo."  
He ran his fingertips along the inked flesh. "Hm...it is beautiful. Does it mean anything?"  
"I just thought it was pretty."  
"Why is it on your shoulder?"  
She shrugged. "Dunna. Thought it looked all right there."  
"It looks good there. I was just curious."  
"So...Neo. If you can take those claws off, does that mean you can remove that mask too?"  
"I can, yes."  
"Oh, neat." She fell silent, staring at a string of foam floating on the water's surface.  
"Is there something bothering you, Evanescence?"  
"No." she said quickly.  
"There is no reason to hide anything from me, Evanescence."  
She swirled her finger around in the water in a slow, absent-minded manner, sighing. She looked up in surprise when Neo's forefinger brushed against her jaw.  
"What is on your mind?"  
"I just...have been wondering..."  
Neo waited silently for her to finish.  
She took a calming breath before continuing. "What do you...think of me?"  
"Think of you?"  
"Like...a friend?"  
Neo removed his hands from her shoulders to gather her raven-black hair in them. He ran his fingers through one side.  
Just as Evanescence was losing hope of any answer, he spoke.  
"I have found myself caring rather deeply for you."  
"But you hardly know me."  
"I know enough. Is there anything else of you I require to make that decision?"  
"I...don't suppose so."  
"And what of you, Evanescence? What do you think of me?" He paused for a moment before adding in a joking tone, "Other than a pervert."  
Evanescence giggled. "No, I was just being mean. You're not a pervert."  
"Then what am I?"  
"I would like to think of you as a friend."  
"Although you know so little of me?"  
"I suppose...I better to get out before I wrinkle up."  
"I will be in your room."  
Evanescence quickly dried herself up after letting out the bath water. She stared at the golden claws still sitting in the sink. As carefully as she was able, she gathered them up in her hands and left the room.  
Neo was sitting with his back against the wall.  
"Here." Evanescence said, holding out her hands.  
Neo held his hand out. "Thank you."  
She carefully deposited them and made her way to her pallet. She watched Neo as he deftly replaced each claw to its proper place.  
"Good night, Evanescence."  
"Night, Neo."

Evanescence awoke with a startled cry. She sat up, drenched in a cold sweat that caused the sheet to stick to her skin. She peeled it off and tossed it away.  
"Evanescence?"  
She jumped at the voice and turned her head. She could barely make out Neo's silhouette near her.  
"Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine..." she muttered.  
"Did you have a bad dream?"  
Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "How did...?"  
"I could not think of any other reason for you to cry out in your sleep."  
Evanescence sighed. "It was just a dream."  
"Dreams can come from experiences, as well."  
The teenager sighed again and laid down, using her arm as a pillow. Her body trembled as she felt Neo's arm wrap around her. "What are you doing?"  
He moved closer so that she could feel the heat of his chest near her face. The blood rushed to her face as she came to the realization of how close he truly was.  
"I am merely giving you some comfort."  
"Comfort?" The word was alien to her, and even more the implementation of the word.  
"Yes. Will you be comfortable sleeping in this fashion?"  
"I'm still cold..."  
There was a small rustle as he draped his wing over her. "Better?"  
"Yes..." she whispered.  
"Good night, Evanescence."  
"...night..."  
The gentle beating of the sleeping Digimon's heart lulled Evanescence in to a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Evanescence and Neo were sitting in the grass under a large oak tree located near the middle of the park.  
Neo was stretched out on his back with his hands underneath his head while Evanescence was sitting beside him, cross-legged, as she read her book.  
Neo sat up suddenly, propping himself up on his elbows. "I believe it is time to eat something."  
Evanescence thrust her hand in her hoodie pocket and produced a fistful of money. "I have twenty dollars. Anything in particular?"  
Neo shook his head.  
"There's a small convenience nearby. I could pick us something up."  
"That sounds fine. You will have to go alone. I am not truly able to be seen in public."  
"I'll be back in a few, then. Could you hold this, please?" She placed the book on his leg before she got to her feet.  
She returned shortly after buying a bag of chips and sodas. When she arrived she found Neo was gone, her book sitting on the ground where he had previously been.  
She searched around for him, to ensure he had not simply gotten up for a quick walk. "Neo!" When there was no reply, she returned to the tree. Heaving a long sigh, she bent down and picked up her book. "Was I really right...? Did he abandon me?"  
Saddened by his disappearance, she made her way back home.  
The teenager was so distraught, she forgot check if her parents were home. She went in through the front door and made her way through the living room in the direction of her room.  
She cried out in pain as an object slammed into her back. She crumpled to her knees, inhaling sharply through clenched teeth.  
"What the fuck are ya doin' here?!" Mr. Tusuki, a rather burly looking man with a face full of stubble and glazed over eyes, demanded as he advanced upon his daughter.  
Evanescence shrunk down more, whimpering. She instinctively threw her arms over her head.  
Mr. Tusuki brought the small skillet he had been wielding down on her arms in an attempt to strike at her head.  
Tears of pain coursed down her face in hot waves. She had to force herself to keep her arms up as her father struck out at her again.  
He snatched her up by the collar of her hoodie, bringing her face-to-face with him. "You didn't answer me, bitch!"  
Evanescence opened her mouth to speak, but all she managed was a strangled sob.  
Mr. Tusuki scowled. "That's not what I wanted!" He struck her across the face with his hand before tossing her on the floor.  
Evanescence lay in a crumpled heap. The pain was agonizing. _Thought I'd be used to this by now..._ she thought bitterly as her father continued his assault on her unprotected body, her mother laughing all the while.  
When Mr. Tusuki finally tired, Evanescence was on the brink of consciousness and her body was numb.  
Once her parents had left the room, she struggled furiously to drag herself to her room. She managed to make it partway through the doorway of her sanctuary before she collapsed.  
_So much pain...hurts to breathe..._  
"Evanescence!"  
She did not even have the strength to look up to see who had called her name.  
Neo knelt down beside her. "Evanescence! What happened?" His voice was full of concern.  
"You...came back..." she murmured, then winced.  
With great care, Neo moved Evanescence to her pallet and sat beside her.  
"It hurts so much..."  
"I am sorry I am unable to ease your pain..."  
"Just kill me."  
Neo cradled her face in his hands. "Never!"  
"I just want to die."  
"Never say such a thing, Evanescence. I know you are in great pain...but it will pass. Please. No more of this talk."  
"I thought you had abandoned me." she said softly, closing her eyes.  
Neo leaned down and to rest the forehead of his mask against hers. "I would never abandon you, Evanescence. You are my friend. My one and only."  
"...thank you..." she murmured as she finally lost consciousness.  
Evanescence slowly came awake. She yawned and rolled onto her side, causing her to wince from the pain. After a short while she forced her eyes open. She bit back a scream when she saw her father sitting beside the pallet.  
He wore nothing but a pair of green shorts and a small smile. His dark eyes, with their usual glazed look, surveyed her. "Good morning."  
Evanescence's eyes widened fearfully as she came fully awake. "Uhh..." She looked around and saw Neo was nowhere to be found. _Neo, where are you?!_  
Mr. Tusuki reached out and touched a wound on her cheek, his smile fading. "I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. Did I hurt you badly?"  
Evanescence stared at him in confusion. Her father had never shown concern for her before, let alone if he harmed her. "Huh?"  
Mr. Tusuki sighed. "I hurt you so much. But I wanna make up for it. I thought about it for a while and finally came up with an idea."  
Evanescence drew the sheet tighter around her. "Wha..what did you come up with?" she asked tentatively.  
Mr. Tusuki smiled and gently caressed her face. "I want to give you a very enjoyable experience. Doesn't that sound nice?" He leaned down and kissed her brow, forcing her to turn her face away from his foul breath.  
Tears spilled down Evanescence's face. _I'd rather be beaten than raped. Neo, please..._  
"Shh, don't cry, sweetheart. Daddy'll make it all better." Mr. Tusuki said soothingly.  
She let out a strangled sob as he put his arms around her and pulled her on to his lap. "No, please."  
He stroked her hair in a loving fashion, continuing to speak in a soothing tone. "Shh, it's all right." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck.  
"No!" Evanescence screamed. She pushed him away and scrambled to her feet.  
Mr. Tusuki stood, holding his arms out to her. "Come now, don't be like that."  
She took a step back, shaking her head. "Stay away from me!" She watched in horror as the normal look of uncontrolled rage filled his glazed eyes.  
"How dare you speak like that to me, bitch?! I only wanted to make you happy! Instead you treat me like this!"  
"You only wanted to make yourself happy, Dad!" Evanescence snapped, glaring defiantly at her father. "You can't fuck Mom anymore, so you want to start with me!"  
She backed up against the wall as her father advanced upon her, her body trembled with fear as the previous anger faded.  
"I get what I want!" he growled.  
She screamed as he pinned her to the wall by her shoulders.  
He shook her roughly. "You will do as you're told, you wretched little creature! You belong to me!" He wrapped the fingers of one hand about her forehead.  
A fresh wave of tears leaked from her eyes as her head was ruthlessly bashed into the wall. In an attempt to stop him, she wrapped her hands around his arm, digging her long fingernails into his skin to draw blood.  
This only rewarded her with his fingers around her neck instead. "Don't you dare defy me!"  
She coughed as he squeezed the air from her throat.  
"Evanescence!"  
Startled, Mr. Tusuki looked over his shoulder. "Wh...what the hell are you?!"  
"Release her at once!" Neo growled menacingly, stalking towards the pair.  
Mr. Tusuki immediately complied.  
Evanescence dropped to her knees, clutching at her throat as she struggled to regain her breath.  
"Are you all right?"  
Evanescence nodded. "Get him!"  
Neo turned his attention to Mr. Tusuki, who was inching his way towards the bedroom window. "With pleasure."  
Before her father could even cry out, Neo had him pinned to the wall by his face.  
"How about a taste of your own medicine?" he hissed in the terrified man's face.  
Evanescence watched with satisfaction as Neo commenced bashing her father's head into the wall until he was rendered unconscious.  
Neo tossed the unconscious men on the floor and went to Evanescence's dresser. After sifting through her clothes, he pulled out a pair of pants and a hoodie and brought them to her. "Here."  
She quickly dressed and the pair took their leave of the house.

Evanescence lay curled up on the bench beside Neo with her cheek resting on his leg. She was still in pain from the previous day's beating and could find no other comfortable position.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Better...now that I'm with you."  
"You truly feel that way?"  
"Yes."  
The two sat in silence for awhile until they heard footsteps.  
They belonged to two young adults, one a short, spiky-haired brunette male dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, the other a long blonde-haired female dressed in a knee high dress. They were engaged in a lively conversation as the female hung off her partner's arm, oblivious to everything around them.  
Evanescence was greatly angered by their displays of public affection. She raised her head. "Hey, morons! Get a room already! Nobody wants ta see you neckin' in a park!"  
The startled couple stopped and turned towards her. Their eyes went wide with fear when they saw Neo. They screamed and took off down the path.  
Evanescence watched them until they disappeared, then laid her head back on Neo's leg, closing her eyes. "Stupid dumbasses. Bein' all lovey dovey, it's disgusting!"  
Noe chuckled. "It's not so bad once you experience it for yourself."  
Evanescence scoffed. "As if..."  
"Truly."  
"And what do you know of being lovey?"  
"I have been in love before."  
She looked up at him in surprise. "You have?"  
He nodded.  
"Wait...you said 'have been.' So you aren't now?"  
"My previous relationships did not end pleasantly."  
"Oh...sorry."  
"Don't be. Have you never been in love?"  
Evanescence shook her head. "No one's truly wanted to be with me...nor have I let anyone have the chance."  
"But why would you stop someone from loving you?"  
"They'll only hurt me. That's all everyone has ever done."  
"I have not harmed you." Neo said quietly.  
"No...but the real question is: how long until you do?"  
Neo leaned down until the forehead of his helmet rested against hers. "The answer is this: never."  
"Never?"  
"Never." Neo said firmly.  
"How can I believe you?"  
Neo was silent for a short while before speaking, "There is one way I can prove to you, how much you mean to me."  
"What is that?"  
"Remember when you asked if I could remove my helmet?"  
Evanescence nodded slowly.  
"I have only removed it for one person, whom I gave my heart fully to."  
"B-but if you remove your helmet...what does that mean, exactly?"  
"It means you have my heart."  
"Yo-your...wait, wait!" She sat up. Whether it was the aching in her skull or her lack of comprehension, she was unable to digest what he was trying to say to her.  
"If you do not wish for me to, I will not."  
"I...I have wanted to see your face...but...do you really care that much?"  
He nodded. "I do."  
Evanescence looked away, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought. _Does he really mean it? It seems like such a strange way to prove you care about someone..._ "It's hard to understand. I've spent my life isolated. I think I care for you...but part of me isn't even sure. I've never cared for anyone before."  
"I am not forcing you to feel anything, Evanescence. I want you to know how I feel for you, even if you find you do not feel the same."  
She looked up at him after a few moments. "...may I see?"  
Evanescence watched intently as he placed a hand over the mask and proceeded to remove it.  
She gasped when she saw the top of a gruesome scar.  
Neo lowered the mask completely, letting his hand come to a rest on his other leg.  
The scar ran diagonally across his face, ending at the opposite jaw.  
Evanescence noted that the eye where the scar crossed was a faded green compared to the striking bright green of his opposite eye. "Is...?"  
"Yes. The wound blinded me in one eye."  
Evanescence found it strange to see his face move as he spoke. It seemed so alien since she had become accustomed to the mask.  
He smiled warmly. "Do you see now?"  
Evanescence felt her breath catch in her throat. She had never once seen such a genuine expression of love from anyone before. "Ye...yes." she managed to whisper once she forced herself to breathe again.  
"I am quite relieved you are not frightened...I had feared you would be."  
"But why would I be frightened of your face? The rest of you is frightening on its own."  
"I...do not know. My previous lover was. She was the one I showed my true self to, her reply was to scar my face."  
"That's terrible." Evanescence lifted her hand to place her palm against his cheek.  
He smiled and pressed his cheek into her hand, breathing a content sigh.  
The pair looked up, startled, at the sound of a reverberating chivalric voice.  
"NeoDevimon, unhand that human at once!"  
The voice belonged to a tall Knight-type creature, dressed in white armor with golden and red trimming, and a long flowing red cape. The only thing visible underneath the helmet were piercing golden eyes.  
Neo quickly replaced his helmet before speaking. "Gallantmon...how nice to see you."  
"Silence! By the law of the Sovereign and the jurisdiction of the Royal Knights, you are under arrest!"  
"For what charges?!" Evanescence demanded, getting up from the bench.  
Gallantmon's eyes widened in surprise. "Ch-charges? Oh! Yes, well..." He dug through a large white satchel that was hanging at his side and produced a roll of parchment. "Let's see..." he muttered as he unrolled it.  
Evanescence gasped as the parchment unfurled to the ground, and out a foot longer.  
"Hm. Forty-five accounts of murder, thirty-eight accounts of theft-Theft? I don't remember that being on his list...Oh! I have Miss Shintoya's! Darn it!" He quickly put rolled it back up and shuffled through the rest of the satchel. "Duftmon seriously needs to label these!"  
Evanescence shot Neo a look of confusion, to which he shook his head in response.  
"Here we are!" Gallantmon said triumphantly after he had scanned a parchment he had pulled out. "Four accounts of murder, two accounts of attempted assassination of Nursimon, the caretaker of the Village of New Beginnings, and one account of rape."  
"Rape?!" she whispered, horrified. She turned to Neo. "You...never told me."  
He turned his face away. "It is not as it sounds, truly. Simply a...misunderstanding. I feared you would take it the wrong way and would come to hate me."  
"Oh Neo...I couldn't bring myself to hate you. I just wish you would have told me."  
Neo got to his feet. "Thank you, Evanescence. That means a lot to me."  
"I have told the human what your charges are, NeoDevimon. Are you going to come quietly or will I have to use force?"  
"No!" Evanescence cried, throwing her arms around Neo's waist. "Don't leave! Please don't leave me!"  
"It is all right, Evanescence," Neo said in a soothing tone, placing a hand upon her head. "I am not leaving."  
"It seems you've chosen force, then."  
Evanescence watched as the knight-Digimon's arms transformed, one becoming a lance, the other a large shield.  
Gallantmon pointed the lance skyward. A ball of crackling blue energy began to form rapidly at its tip.  
Neo pushed Evanescence away as he stepped forward. "Hurry to a safe distance, Evanescence. Now!"  
The teenager hurried to the nearest tree and stood beside it, biting at her nails in anticipation.  
"Surely we do not need to resort to-"  
"Lightning Joust!"  
Neo grunted as he was thrown back from the attack.  
"Leave him alone, you evil bastard!" Evanescence yelled at Gallantmon.  
Gallantmon's eyes reflected his confusion as he turned his gaze upon the teenager. "Evil? I'm not evil. I'm just doing my job."  
"You heartless bastard, you attacked Neo! He was doing nothing wrong!"  
The Knight-type's body slumped slightly. "I'm not heartless..." he said, sounding rather hurt by her words.  
"Yes you are!"  
"Stun Claw!"  
Gallantmon cried out in surprise and pain as Neo's electrified claws raked across his armor. He quickly threw up his joust to retaliate but Neo easily dodged the attack.  
Evanescence watched the pair battling ruthlessly, dealing each other hefty blows with their weapons.  
Neo's wings were torn through from the lance's sharp tip and rendered useless. Gallantmon's armored body bore many long jagged marks from Neo's claws.  
"This ends now!" Gallantmon cried, holding up his shield. It began to glow, the arrows outlining the edges lighting up in sequence as the attack gained power. "Shield of the Just!"  
Neo threw his arms up as the attack was released, completely engulfed by the blinding energy. When the attack disippated, Neo stood scorched, the leather of his wings gone and his clothing burned. He crumpled in a heap to the ground.  
"Neo!" Evanescence hurried to him, dropping down beside him. "Neo..."  
"Eva...nesc...ence..." His voice was strained and wheezing.  
She pulled his shoulders on to her lap. "Shh...I'm right here."  
Gallantmon walked up to them, his weapons reverting back to their normal state. "He's dying."  
"He can't die! He can't leave me!"  
Neo spoke in the most reassuring tone Evanescence believed he was able to, despite all the pain evident in his voice. "I will never truly leave you."  
"Please, Neo...I...I love you..." She gasped as watched his body go limp. "Neo!"  
His body slowly dissolved into data particles and floated away.  
Overcome with grief, Evanescence wrapped her arms about herself and broke out in sobs.  
Gallantmon made his way up to the distraught teenager and knelt down. "Let me take you home, Miss."  
"Get away from me!" she screamed, not looking up. "You bastard...you killed the only person that cared about me..."  
The knight-type's eyes shimmered with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Miss...it was my job."  
She was too overcome with sobs to yell anymore. She merely let her head drop to her lap.  
"Let me take you home."  
Evanescence did not fight as Gallantmon picked her up and took his leave of the park. She had to be coaxed several times for simple directions to her home.  
When they arrived at the front door, Gallantmon set her down on the porch swing. "There we go..."  
She sat with her eyes fixated on the concrete below her.  
The knight-type sighed and turned to leave.  
"...why...?"  
He turned back towards Evanescence "Huh?"  
She looked up at him through hollow eyes. "How could you kill someone and feel no remorse?"  
"What? Well I...never really thought about it."  
"Never...how?"  
Gallantmon shrugged his shoulders. "As a Royal Knight, the Digimon and people I kill deserve it in one way or another. I asked nicely if he would come with me, and he refused."  
"You're a monster..."  
"Mo...monster?" he repeated, taken aback. "Miss, please..."  
"Just go away."  
He gave a short bow. "As you wish."  
When the sun set and the sky changed to a velvety black, Evanescence made her way into the house. Mechanically she went in to her room, but did not close the door. She made her way to her dresser and pushed aside the contents of the middle drawer. Slowly she produced a small knife, its edge riveted in cracked, dried blood. She gripped the handle tighter and brought it up to see her reflection. _Neo...without you, what do I have to live for?_ She placed the blade against her neck.  
_"You must promise me you will not harm yourself anymore."_  
Her eyes widened as his voice echoed in her mind. _Neo..._ She let her arm drop to her side with a low sigh.  
She turned her head slightly at the sound of footsteps nearing her door.  
Mr. Tusuki stood in the doorway, a baseball bat in hand. He grinned maliciously. "Ah, I see you're alone. Where's your little friend? He should be here while I teach you a lesson on obedience." He giggled maniacally as he advanced on her.  
Evanescence merely stared as he raised the bat to strike her. _I will keep my promise...but Father will relieve me of the ache in my heart._ She closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Evanescence sat sideways on a bench in the park. Her hoodie was pulled tightly down over the top portion of her bruised face, her book hid the remainder. She was not actually reading, simply staring at the words until her vision blurred.  
"Rose and Jonathan get married."  
Evanescence looked up over the top of her book to see a young woman sitting next to her feet.  
The woman had waist long black hair tied up with a purple ribbon, dark purple eyes, and a pale complexion. She wore a black one-long sleeved cheongsam with black high heels. Her claw-like nails were painted black to match the rest of her attire.  
Evanescence looked back down at her book, not interested in the new person.  
"You don't look to easy to anger, there."  
Evanescence continued to ignore the young woman.  
The woman gave a small pout. "You're no fun, Eva...or should I say...Evanescence." She gave the younger woman a half-smile, showing off a fang.  
Evanescence sighed, unaffected as she would have been by the use of her name. "Leave me alone."  
"But why? You're just gonna sit here and read all day. It's not like home's any fun."  
Evanescence frowned. "Go away already. I wanna be left alone."  
The woman stood up. "Fine."  
Evanescence looked up to find the woman gone. She sighed and returned to her book. "Finally."

Evanescence was walking along the street with her eyes on the pavement, when she suddenly heard Seikou's voice. She looked up to see Seikou with her boyfriend, Jake. The pair were arguing with the woman that she had seen earlier.  
Rather curious, she walked closer. She halted when she could hear the conversation.  
The two women were in a heated name-calling contest.  
"Don't be fucking with me, you slut!"  
Seikou's face was scarlet with rage. "Who are you calling a slut, you god damn whore?!"  
"Hey! Don't call my girlfriend names!"  
"I can call her whatever the hell I want. What are you gonna do about it, bitch?"  
Jake scowled, clenching his fists. "I'll show you!" He threw back his arm to hit her.  
Just as his fist was about to make contact, the woman caught it.  
She smirked and tightened her grip on his hand, digging her nails into his skin, drawing blood.  
Jake screamed with pain.  
The woman released his hand. "Jake, don't back up women who deserve to be insulted in the first place."  
Jake's eyes widened with shock. "How'd you know my name?!"  
The woman turned on her heels and started walking off. "That's for me to know."  
Seikou looked at Jake. "What did she mean by 'deserves to be insulted'?"  
Jake shrugged. "Dunno. That lady's a freak. Come on, let's go." He put his arm about her shoulders and led her off.  
Evanescence had watched the whole ordeal, rather mystified by how easily the woman had ran Jake and Seikou off. She watched as the woman came up beside her.  
Suddenly the woman stopped and turned to Evanescence. "See? I can be fun."  
Evanesence blinked in surprise. "What?"  
"You remember me, in the park? I wasn't much fun, so you sent me away."  
Evanescence shook her head. "No, I just wanted to be left alone."  
The woman smiled. "I know."  
Evanescence was taken aback. She looked down at the ground shamefully. "Oh."  
"It's Okay. I do get annoying sometimes," she smirked and added, "Especially when I try to be."  
Evanescence nodded. "I see..."  
The woman held out her hand. "I'm Chamile."  
Evanescence took her hand tentatively. "Uhm...Nice to meet you..." She released Chamile's hand. "Well, I'd really better get going..." she said as she started walking away.  
"But you get hurt when you go home."  
Evanescence halted. "What? H-how do you know that?!"  
"That's why you're smothered in bruises, isn't it?"  
Evanescence looked at the ground, touching a bruise on her face. "I..."  
Chamile nodded. "That's what I thought."  
Evanescence looked away. _How could she have known?_  
"I can help you with that."  
Evanescence looked up at her sharply. "With what?"  
"Your parents."  
Evanescence averted her gaze. "I don't need any help with my parents." she muttered.  
"Most people need help when they have to sneak into their own house. Past all the beer bottles."  
Evanescence was floored with how accurate this strange woman was, and a bit frightened as well. _What is she? Is she stalking me or something?_ "How do you know all of this?"  
Suddenly Chamile vanished. "It's amazing what the mind can tell me, even what it doesn't want to share."  
Evanescence turned around to see Chamile standing behind her. "H-how'd you-"  
"I'll walk you home and explain on the way."  
As they walked, Chamile told Evanescence more about herself.  
"I'm kinda...inhuman. Or at least that's what everyone says. I have...abilities."  
"What kind of abilities? Like mind reading or something?"  
"That's one of them."  
Evanescence's eyes widened. "Wow." she said softly.  
"I'm telekenetic, I can shapeshift, and I can heal as fast as I get hurt."  
"So...you can't die?"  
"Exactly."  
Evanescence looked down at the ground. "Wow. You definitely aren't human."  
Chamile shrugged. "Ah, humans can be so boring with their lack of ability."  
"So...how are you going to help me, exactly? Kill them or something?"  
"No. Unless scaring can kill." Chamile said sarcastically.  
Evanescence folded her arms. "Oh. Too bad."  
"Trust me. I have a plan."  
Evanescence sighed. "I hope so."

When they reached Evanescence's house, Chamile looked down at Evanescence. "Ok, all you have to do is stay outside, and don't let your parents see you."  
Evanescence nodded. She watched as Chamile was engulfed by a purple light.  
When it faded, a splitting image of Evanescence stood in Chamile's place.  
"What the hell?" Evanescence whispered, both awestruck and terrified.  
"You can watch from the window. 'Cause this, is gonna get real fun." Chamile said as she walked towards the house.  
When she disappeared inside, Evanescence rushed to the kitchen window and peeked inside. Her parents were busy yelling at each other as usual.  
Chamile entered the kitchen. "Yo."  
"What the hell are you doing home?!" Mr. Tusuki demanded as he rounded upon her.  
"Being here, that against the law?"  
Both parents' eyes went wide in surprise. They had never heard her talk back like that before, with no fear whatsoever.  
Mr. Tusuki scowled. "Damn little bitch!"  
"Takes one to know one." Chamile retorted in a nonchalant tone.  
Mr. Tuski picked up a cast iron skillet from the stove. "Have you not learned enough obedience yet?! Do I have to beat it into you again?!" He swung the skillet at her.  
Chamile grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard enough force him to drop it. "The only beating that's going to happen, is me on your ass."  
Mr. Tusuki growled and punched her hard in the gut.  
Chamile stood unaffected by the blow. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?"  
Mr. Tusuki's eyes widened in surprise.  
Chamile looked at Mrs. Tusuki. "Why aren't you laughing, Mother? Don't you usually find this funny?" She looked at Mr. Tusuki. "Oh yeah, it's only funny when I get hurt."  
Evanescence gasped. _Wow! She really has them scared. I've never seen them like this before. Even when Neo was hurting Dad..i  
Chamile bent down and picked up the skillet. "I think that it's time I have a little fun, don't you?"  
Mr. Tusuki's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God!"  
Chamile tapped the skillet on the palm of her hand. "You know...If you had been better parents, I might not have turned out this way."  
With inhuman speed and strength, Chamile swung the skillet at Mr. Tusuki's arm.  
There was a loud crunching sound as the bones broke.  
He screamed in pain and clutched his broken arm. He looked up at Chamile. "You stupid bitch!" he hissed, then winced in pain, tightening his grip on his arm.  
"It's not funny anymore, now is it?"  
Mrs. Tusuki rushed to the door. Just as she got there, Chamile teleported in the doorway.  
"Where are you going, Mother?"  
Mrs. Tusuki backed away, covering her face with her hands. "What are you?" she asked in a horrified whisper.  
"I'm just..." Chamile changed back to her normal form. "Chamile."  
Mrs. Tusuki screamed and dropped to her knees.  
"And if you ever," Chamile said, then looked at Mr. Tusuki. "Ever hurt my friend again. It won't be just his arm, it'll be both of your necks. Got it?"  
Both parents nodded their heads vigorously. "Y-yes!"  
"Good."  
Chamile left the room, setting down the skillet, and went outside. "I think that worked, don't you?"  
Evanescence looked at her and nodded slowly. "I-I've never seen them so afraid."  
"But that's the beauty of it. Once you have fear, you have everything."  
"You are so awesome!" Evanescence cried suddenly.  
"Ah, I know it."  
"But now what?"  
"Let's just go to bed."  
"Uhhh...But we don't have anymore blankets, nor any room."  
Chamile waved her hand at Evanescence dismissively. "Don't worry."  
The two went inside to Evanescence's room. After Neo's death, Evanescence had moved her pallet to the complete other side of the room.  
"Pretty bare, huh?"  
Evanescence looked down at the floor sadly. "That's what Neo had said."  
"Ah. So what happened to this Neo character?"  
Evanescence wrapped her arms around herself and turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Oh, all right."  
Evanescence walked over to her pallet and sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs.  
"He's a Digimon, right?" Chamile asked as she walked over and sat down beside Evanescence. "He'll come back."  
Evanescence shook her head. "No he won't!" She buried her face in her knees and began to sob.  
"But Digimon can't really die." Chamile said reassuringly.  
"He's still gone..."  
"It just takes time."  
Evanescence looked up at her through tear filled eyes. "How the hell would you know?!"  
"Because my father's a Digimon."  
Evanescence's eyes widened. She looked down at the floor. "So...You know he'll come back?"  
"Yes. It just takes awhile, the process of being reborn."  
"So, where are you sleeping?" Evanescence asked as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie.  
"The couch."  
"But, my dad sleeps there."  
"He'll learn to live with it." Chamile said with a half smile as she walked out of the room.  
Evanescence got up and closed the door, locking it. Then turned off the light, undressed, and crawled under the covers to sleep._


	7. Chapter 7 End

Evanescence awoke the next day and got dressed, then went downstairs.  
Chamile was sound asleep on the couch.  
Evanescence walked up to the couch. "Chamile? Chamile, it's time to get up."  
"Hmm?" Chamile asked sleepily. "What time is it?"  
"Eight-thirty."  
"Good. That means I still have two hours to sleep and two more to get ready to wake up."  
Evanescence rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! Please get up?"  
"No!" she grumbled and turned on her side, away from Evanescence.  
Evanescence sighed. "All right, fine."  
"Okay." Chamile mumbled.  
Evanescence shook her head and walked back to her room. Bored, she set about reorganizing her dresser.  
She pulled out the drawers and dumped the contents upon the floor, then replaced them in their proper places. Then she got down on her knees and began sifting through the clothes.  
The whole process only took about thirty minutes.  
When Evanescence finished, she went to the kitchen and made breakfast.  
Mrs. Tusuki walked into the kitchen just as Evanescence finished. She jumped when she saw her daughter. "Oh, uh, h-hi, honey..."  
Evanescence turned her attention to her mother. "Morning. I made breakfast." She set the plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes on the table.  
"Th-thank you..." Mrs. Tusuki said as she sat down.  
Evanescence picked up the coffee cup from the counter and set it on the table in front of her mother before setting down a plate. She sat down in a chair opposite of her mother. "Are you not going to eat?" she asked.  
"Huh?" Mrs. Tusuki said, confused. Then a look of terror filled her eyes and she hurriedly began fixing her plate. "Oh, yes! Of course!"  
Evanescence felt only a bit of sympathy for her mother. After all, she had made her live her life afraid.  
When Evanescence finished, she sat outside on the front porch, staring at the sky. _I wonder when Neo will return? That is, if Chamile is right. If not...I don't want to think about it._ She sighed. _Hopefully it will be soon, though. I miss him so much._

When Chamile finally woke up, she took Evanescence to the movie theater.  
Evanescence looked up at the building. "How are we gonna get in? Got any money?"  
"I don't use money."  
Evanescence looked at her friend. "Then how do expect to get in?"  
Chamile rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hello! Teleportation."  
Evanescence rubbed the back of her head and giggled weakly. "Oh, sorry."  
Chamile grabbed Evanescence's arm. A black aura surrounded the two and they disappeared into thin air.  
Evanescence was stunned to see that they were inside the theater, already in seats. "Wow! That was cool!"  
"Shh, the movie's about to start!" Chamile hissed.  
"Oh, sorry."

When the movie finished, they teleported out by the front door.  
"I rather liked that movie." Evanescence said as they started walking.  
"Ah, it was alright. Could've been a bit scarier."  
"Yeah, you're right about that." Evanescence said with a small chuckle.  
"Evanescence!"  
Evanescence whirled around at the unfamiliar voice.  
A strange humanoid blue-skinned dog-like creature dressed in flowing white pants stood before her, golden feathered wings arched gracefully behind its back. In its clawed hands was a rather large pale white egg with stitch-like markings.  
"Oh, hey there, Anubimon." Chamile said coolly.  
"Hello Chamile."  
"Whatcha got there?"  
"This is for the young lady here." He held the egg up.  
"Might that be her precious Neo?"  
The dog-type nodded. "It is indeed."  
"But it's..." Evanescence started.  
"Digimon are reborn as eggs." Anubimon explained as he deposited the egg into her arms.  
Evanescence stared at the egg in confusion. "So this is really Neo?"  
"Quite so. I've other matters to attend. Goodbye Chamile, it was pleasant to see you again." He waved before taking to the air.  
"Bye Anubimon," Chamile turned to Evanescence. "Happy now?"  
"I..."  
"He'll hatch in a few days, most likely. C'mon, I'm starving!" She took hold of the young woman's wrist and drug her along behind her.

Evanescence sat cross-legged on her pallet with the egg in front of her. She stared intently at it, trying to understand how this thing was really Neo. _It's just so small...Digimon really hatch from eggs?_ She gasped in surprise as the egg suddenly began to rock violently back and forth.  
Thin cracks started at the top and snaked their way down the sides of the egg.  
Evanescence watched, perplexed, as the top fell off.  
A yellow liquid emerged.  
Upon closer inspection, she found it also bore two large blood-red eyes and a mouth. "The hell...?"  
"Evanescence!" it squeaked happily when its eyes came to rest upon her.  
"Neo?" she ventured to whisper.  
"Zurumon!" it corrected, then added, seeing the sadness that had come back to the teenager's eyes, "And Neo."  
"So you really are Neo?"  
The yellow blob creature toppled out of the egg in its attempt to slide out. It wiggled as it sat itself up. "Yes. No touch!" it said shrilly as she reached a hand out to touch it.  
Evanescence jerked her hand away. "What?"  
"Poison." it said, shaking its body.  
"Your body...is poison?"  
It nodded.  
Evanescence sighed and put her face in her hands. "So I can't touch you."  
"Nope!"  
"Great..."  
It wiggled up to her and rubbed its head against her leg. "Touch here."  
Seeing what it meant, she pulled her shirtsleeve over her hand and lightly pet its slimy head.  
It made a happy gurgling noise and spread out into a small puddle.  
Evanescence shook her head. _Well...at least he's here again._


End file.
